


Hooper-Style

by KendraPendragon



Series: My tumblr writing [49]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, can this be a tag?, couple!lock ?, teen!lock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-30 01:03:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16275986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KendraPendragon/pseuds/KendraPendragon
Summary: Molly has to go. Sherlock doesn't stop talking. She shuts him up Hooper-Style.





	Hooper-Style

“I told them not to be so lou-”

Molly cut him off with a smooch.

Sherlock immediately melted into it.

“Gotta go, sorry.”

Molly smiled and wanted to leave, but Sherlock pulled her right back into a snug embrace, smiling down at her.

“You have to stop interrupting me like that. It’s rude.”

“You love it and you know it. Sometimes I think you only talk so fast and so much so I do shut you up Hooper-style.”

Sherlock chuckled and leaned down to kiss her. It was a soft, slow kiss, his tongue seducing hers with a lazy, loving stroke.

“Stay here tonight. Mummy won’t mind.”

Molly sighed and snuggled against him.

“You know I can’t. After the last time Dad almost locked me in my room. He was super angry.”

He kissed her forehead and played with her hair. He loved her hair.

“That makes no sense. First, he gives you condoms as soon as you told him about me and now he’s forbidding you to sleep over.”

“I know. It’s parental logic.” She shrugged and tried to pull away.

He pulled her back for another kiss.

“Don’t go”, he purred against her lips and gave her a kiss that made her entire body tingle.

When he let her go, she swayed, her cheeks and the tip of her nose were bright pink and her eyes were soft and dark.

“I have to. But I’ll talk to him.”

With a last lingering peck and a sigh against his lips she pulled away from her boyfriend.

“Good. Tell him that if we wanted to have sex we could do it _literally_ everywhere.”

Molly snorted as she walked towards the door of his room. Sherlock took her hand and accompanied her to the front door.

“Great idea. And when he’s in the hospital after the heart attack, you can tell him you got me pregnant, you know, to finish the job.”

They chuckled, kissed and hugged at the door, then Sherlock finally let her go. With a last longing look and a wave he closed the door, turned around - and faced his wide-eyed mother.

“MOLLY IS PREGNANT?!”

 

_Oh boy…_


End file.
